metalversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
Jupiter, Patriarch of The Romans, husband of Juno. Member of Ford's Squad. Charismatic, family centered, hand's-on leader of the Romans. Warm to his friends and allies though fierce in his agression to his enemies. Self-assured and instinctive, he generally rejects introspection as a weakness. Greatly fears madness, believing it to be the worst of all fates. Unknowingly prone to 'senior moments' when he suffers short-term memory loss. First appeared in Season 3 Pre-appearance A newer house that supplanted the Olympians during the time of the Roman Empire, when they experienced a decline in the influence of their house, Jupiter took to power like a pro. Destesting the lofty, distant approach of Zeus and his family, he ruled with a far greater respect for the lives of mortals. Two hundred years into his reign he choose to take 'The Walk' by being born into the body of a mortal and living amongst them for the duration of one life's cycle. He was born into a peasant's family, the only son of a simple mason and his wife, a weaver. He came to love these mortals as his own parents; learning at his father's side he was instilled with the virtues of honesty ('When a man has nothing the most valuable possession he has is his word'), the importance of charity and generosity of spirit ('Give of yourself and know that you have lived a full day') Owing to his talents he enlisted as a soldier when he came of age. Though he was lowly born the lessons his parents taught him gave him the manners of a Senator's son. He was soon picked up as a batman for a decorated commander and proved his own worth in combat and tactics in campaign after campaign. Highly decorated after a military career that lasted 25 years he returned to his hometown in time to hear his parents were convolescing in their deathbeds. Seeing their gaunt and withdrawn faces he resolved to use his great gifts to give them health, but he was interrupted by his father who told him that 'they had lived good, long lives. We are so proud to have brought you into this world. You are our greatest achievment' Seeing their joy and pride in their eyes before they left he told them that he would continue their legacy. He resolved to enter politics for the betterment of the citizenry of the Empire. Seeing his mortal parents death was the hardest sight he has ever witnessed. During his political career he proved to be a charismatic and well-loved Senator, never forgetting where he came from and always knowing who's hand he would have to grease in order to sustain his career. After four successful elections he retired to a vineyard in Sicily, surrounded by his children, to 'die' himself in his favourite orchard. Jupiter left behind bloodlines that stretch the breadth of the Empire and continue to this day. Upon his return Jupiter resolved to live according to the lessons of his mortal parents and insisted on the soldarity of his family to avoid the excesses of the Olympians. He called for 'The Golden Rule'- declaring that disputes between his family members must be reconciled between them and without involving the lives of mortals. His house, like the Olympians before it, fell into decline following the collapse of the Empire and the foundation of modern Europe. He and his family left for America, settled in New York, where they became the guardians of immigrants to the New World. In 1967 he impulsively took the subway where he locked eyes with a beauty, Maria Corvin, who he sensed was very special. She returned his flirtations but left before he could introduce himself. Besotted with the woman he used his street smarts, he tracked down her local pizzeria, and turned up at her apartment with her usual order. Alone in the city, and having forsaken the majority of her powers turning her back on her family, Morrigan was impressed by the charismatic Jupiter. They began a short affair. Sensing that 'Joey' (as he introduced himself) was not on the level, Maria confronted him about his marriage. Jupiter confessed that he was married and that he was doing something very foolish. They split amicably. Following the events of Fionn's battle with Erebus, the opening of Pandora's Box and the loss of Aether, the Olympians lost their ancestral home in Olympus. Seizing the chance to reclaim his own power Jupiter moved into the abandoned, crypt-like domain and claimed it for his own. Season 3 Jupiter believed that Fionn was a war-hero that never got the respect of the 'back-stabbing' Olympians and held himself in debt to House Corvin for regaining his House's position in Olympus and the world at large. He saw it as his responsibility to lend their House any assistance he could provide in seeing that the shattered family of Fionn, Apate and their son were reunited. Divided families being anathema to him in his life as a God and as a 'mortal'. Upon hearing of the arrival of Ford in Clearwater he called on his daughter Fama, the Goddess of Fame, to herald his arrival among the Pantheons. When he met with Ford he treated him like an ally and a friend due to their shared enmity towards The Olympians. Jupiter declared a bond of friendship and honesty from the first time they met. Ford gladly accepted this and vowed to treat The Romans as his own extended family. He provided information about the status of the now-fallen Olympians to Ford and declared his eagerness to join the Warchild in battle and kill his hated enemies. Ford declined his offer, saying that he must do this alone, and requested that Jupiter not take any action without first telling him. Jupiter obeyed Ford's request. After Ford, with the assistance of Athena, confronted Ares, Zeus and Hera and discovered Hera's plot against his father, and her subsequent death, he returned to Jupiter. Ford's job finished, Jupiter celebrated his victory and declared that he would aid him in rescuing Fionn from Pandora's Box, where ever it may be. Jupiter was invited to Bleak Hall's first Halloween party of 1987 and arrived with the majority of his family in tow. He presented Ford with a gift- getting down on his hands and knees and sifting part of the earth of the Hall's back-garden to grow an apple grove. Later, after reading Ford's paper on aspect 'Free Will (Even for the Gods)', he took Ford aside to speak with him in attic. Using the apple as a metaphor for his own essence he remarked that his philosophy is that their aspect gives them greatness and they will continue to be as they are. He added that they wouldn't make the same mistake as they had before, when they let excess reduce their influence and bring madness amongst their scions. Ford respected his opinion. Later when they saw Baron Samedi with Pandora's Box, Jupiter remarked that he would aggressively take Ford's birthright from the 'crazy freak' for him. Ford declined, choosing to handle the situation peacefully. Season 4 Season 5